


【ABO设定】To the hills（NC17，原始x宗教混杂）

by pdddyxl



Category: Highlander (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 其实不死者是…咳咳。





	【ABO设定】To the hills（NC17，原始x宗教混杂）

他不知自己为何会落在战场上，只知道人间地狱也不过如此了。第一刀下来的时候他身边的士兵被直接切断了喉咙，随之涌出的血液以一种无法躲避的方式喷了他满脸，温热而又肮脏，直直地喷洒在他黑色的发和白皙的皮肤上。马蹄踏过那人的尸体，泥点和肉沫溅在了他的脚腕上，让他控制不住的两腿发软。他的脑中想着要快点逃跑离开这里，可是身子却怎么也使不上力气。第二刀贴着他的耳边划过，刀刃在他的肩膀处停了下来，他被吓得整个人动也动不了，叫也叫不出声音，只是呆愣恍惚的坐在那里，似乎还不敢相信眼前发生的一切。  
年轻的圣徒开始悔过，不知为何自己当初受不住蛊惑要去偷食那枚禁果，或许那颗苹果也没有那么香甜多汁，也不会让他从一成不变的生活中得到更多，可是他却那么饥渴、那么渴望的把那颗金苹果吞了下去。他本应做的不过是和其他圣徒一样，每日服侍主神生活，清洗神殿、吟唱圣歌罢了。只要诸如此类周而复始的生活，他便可以得到主神的庇护，安然无恙的待在圣域。被选中的圣徒自小便是如此，衣食无忧的接受神的洗礼和教育，他们多数只懂得艺术和美，只会讨论宗教和哲学。他们不清楚外面的事情，自然也不懂得世间弱肉强食的暴力法则，懵懵懂懂，仿佛误入狼群的白兔。  
被逐出神殿的圣徒向来活不久，他们不过是外面世界细皮嫩肉的口粮，转眼便被外族啃的连骨头都不剩了。他被那位手下留情的骑兵捞上了马，像个麻袋一样被捆在马背上，整个人上下颠簸的动弹不得。他想要说什么，却发现对方吼的都是些他不常听说的土话，偶尔夹杂着些圣殿中绝对禁止提起的污言秽语。他的脸上沾满了血污，原本纯白的衣袍也被泥土和肉沫所弄脏，但是依旧，他污秽而又美丽。仿佛泥土盖不住珍珠柔滑细腻的光芒似的，血污也盖不住他那份在神殿中每日饮用露水、食用果肉，通过严格的忌口和禁欲而养出来的那具漂亮身子。肮脏的衣袍之下是他修长的双腿、白皙细嫩的皮肤、粉嫩紧致的私处和从未被人触碰过的下体，干净纯粹，处子之身，至今仍是未开的花苞。  
他不知自己要被带向何处，但是想到那人曾饶过他一命，或许这位骑兵也不是什么坏人。在长久的颠簸之后，他终于被从马上卸了下来，那位骑兵像是扔货物似的把他扔到了一顶帐篷里。虽然篷内柔软的兽皮减缓了大部分随之而来的冲击，但是他的膝盖依旧难以幸免的被磕出了泛红的痕迹。他挣扎着想要起身，却被拽着头发狠狠地摁到了一盆冰水里，那人压着他，扯着他微卷的黑发，强迫他在刺骨的冷水里把自己脸上的血污洗净。他连呛了几口水，在完全洗净身子之后才终于得以起身，那人直接粗鲁地扯掉了他身上被污血和泥土弄脏的圣袍，让他赤身裸体的站在篷内。  
“他是干净的。”  
刚刚才把他带过来骑兵有些得意地这么说着，而后用脏兮兮的手掌拍了拍他的后背，用力将他向前推了推，示意他接近坐在蓬中的那个男人。而他因为得不到足以遮羞的衣物，而动都不敢动的低着头僵直在原地，只是一味笨拙地试图用自己的手掌盖住自己的私处。骑兵似乎是不满于他一直待在原地、畏畏缩缩地努力遮羞的样子，转而不再推搡，而是直接将他撂倒，扯着他的黑发将他像个货物、又或者牲畜一般的展示出来。  
“牙齿整齐，发育完全，私处干净，是个养在神殿里的雏儿，不知道犯了什么错被扔出来。”那人边说着边用手指撬开他的唇，强迫他露出自己的牙齿和小舌，然后又握住他的腿根，试图掰开他的双腿展示。从来都是在神殿里被好好养着的男孩儿，突然让他赤身裸体的展示自己，这他可不能忍受，男孩儿挣扎着想要并拢双腿，得到的却是几下毫不留情的殴打，和更加粗暴不耐烦地展示。  
他的双腿被更用力地拉开，因为禁欲而显得颜色浅淡的私处被迫暴露了出来，狭窄的穴口因为眼前那位阿尔法信息素的刺激而微微淌出了一些透明的粘液，甘冽甜美的信息素随之溢出了些许。坐在帐篷中间、原本百无聊赖的在把玩手中的匕首的那个男人，此刻才终于像是提起了些兴趣似的站了起来，站起身随性的动了动手指示意他人离开，然后缓慢的走向了他。  
这时候他才发现，自己眼前的阿尔法究竟有多么高大、强壮，他的头部戴着野狼头骨做成的装饰品，肩膀上还披了一件漂亮的、兽皮制成的外衣，不难看出他便是这个部族的首领。阿尔法看他如此拼命地遮掩着自己的下体，便好心地把披在自己肩上的外衣扔给了他。终于被放开得到了自由的圣徒挣扎着起身，红着脸裹紧了男人给他的外衣。他努力回忆着自己所学过的为数不多的土语，磕磕绊绊地向眼前的阿尔法解释自己的来意。  
男孩儿解释着，试图说明自己到此处来并没有恶意，只是想要回到神殿去。他不得不承认，神殿外的世界对他来说真的宛如人间地狱，他不知道那些人怎么能在这样粗鲁而又原始的社会中活下去。主神曾告诉他，如果他能砍下不死者的头颅，那么便容许他回归神殿。可是对外界一无所知的圣徒，他又怎么知道如何分辨外界的不死者、而不死者又究竟在哪里呢？  
很显然圣徒连自己现在被骑兵当做贡品，而献祭给了他们的首领都还不知道。他裹紧了身上兽皮做的外衣，断断续续的努力解释着，而虽然在这里兽皮已经算得上细腻昂贵的衣服了，但是对于穿惯了丝绸的欧米伽来说，他依旧是不习惯这样的料子，动物的毛皮对他来说也依旧是粗糙的要命。而很显然阿尔法的身材也要比他高大强壮上许多，肩膀也更加宽厚，这让欧米伽不得不腾出一只手来拽着这件衣服，才得以让这件外衣不从他略显纤细的肩膀上滑下去。  
而虽然他已经在努力说明自己的来意，想要求得眼前那人的帮助，可是很显然阿尔法根本没有在意他在说什么，而是在他还试图阐明现状的时候，轻而易举的把他抱了起来。粗糙的大手顺势握住了欧米伽已经逐渐湿润的臀部，理所当然的将他搂在了怀里。男孩儿一瞬间不知所措的睁大了眼睛，湿漉漉的浅棕色双眼就像是被狩猎的幼鹿似的纯粹又无辜。  
男人贴近他的脖颈，像是未褪掉兽性的野兽一般磨蹭着嗅着他的脖颈，寻找着那里散发出甜美气味的源头。欧米茄因为这样突如其来的爱抚而忍不住瑟缩了一下，他颤抖着，因为阿尔法毫不掩饰的散发出来的气味，而控制不住的从那个小洞中流出了更多的液体。男人粗糙的、布满了伤痕和厚茧的手指揉弄着他白皙的臀，挤压磨蹭着那个缝隙中湿润柔软的穴。借着欧米伽分泌的润滑将自己的两根手指抵了进去，略显粗暴的在那个灼热狭窄的小洞中搅动了一阵，然后微微分开指尖再度扩张着。更多甜蜜的液体从那个紧致而又未经处事的小洞中流了出来，那股甜美甘冽的味道瞬间便控制不住地溢满了整个帐篷。欧米茄小声呻吟着，把手抵在两人之间想要推开对方，结果却被阿尔法更用力的分开双腿抱了起来，柔嫩的穴也随之暴露了出来，微微开阖的穴口直直地贴到了对方那个勃起鼓胀的裆部。  
男孩儿从未经历过这样的事情，主神也未同他讲述过，他很显然被吓坏了，挣扎磨蹭着想要逃开，却又因为姿势的缘故而不得不搂住阿尔法的脖颈，以此来防止自己摔倒。男孩儿感觉抵在自己屁股上的那个家伙越来越大，而抱着他的男人也对他的抗拒完全不以为然，解开自己的裤子，大手稍稍掰开他的臀部便把自己的阴茎操了进去。男孩儿后面从未被开拓过的软肉一瞬间有些不知所措的、怯生生的吮紧了那个操进他体内的大家伙，穴内柔嫩的软肉抽搐着、拼了命的夹着那根灼热的大肉棒，不知道究竟是想要那根大家伙快点出去，还是想要把它吸进来似的抽搐着。  
他想要逃开，男人的阴茎顶到了他的最里面，厚重的头部楔在他的柔嫩敏感的体腔口，把那里顶的微微变形，让他的肚子都因此而有些热热鼓鼓的。更多甜腻的汁液从他的体腔中流了出来，随着在他穴内浅却沉重的快速抽插，湿淋淋的顺着他们交合的地方流了出来。搞得他就被这么抱着直直地操到了射精，然而这只是第一次，当他迷迷糊糊的沉浸在高潮的快乐之中，被温柔的放在了柔软的地毯上，天真的以为事情已经结束的时候，压在他身上的男人又再次在他体内律动了起来。根本没经历过性爱的男孩儿一下子被撞得全身颤抖，他单手向下地抚向他们交合的地方，向后瑟缩着退开，手指压着他被操的泛红的穴口边沿，控制不住的小声啜泣着，想要让压在他身上的阿尔法停止对他的折磨。  
然而压在他身上的男人似乎根本没有理解他的意思，反而更用力的握住他的腿将他直接拽了回来，把他的双手钳到头顶更深地操进了他的体内。欧米伽颤抖着，有些难过的痉挛着挺起了身子，却正好把自己柔嫩敏感的乳尖送入了对方口中。男人舔舐过他敏感粉嫩的乳珠，在温柔吮吸的刺激之后，理所当然的用尖牙咬住了那个充血挺立的小东西，微微用力的向外拉扯。欧米茄因此而本能地绷紧了身子，后穴一阵阵的紧缩。他在那个男人终于来到他的喉咙，牙齿压在他那个从未有人触碰过的腺体上的时候，突然本能的畏惧了起来。男孩儿忍不住颤抖着瑟缩了起来，而阿尔法则仿佛在品尝自己的猎物，享用自己战利品的雄狮一样，在安抚般的吮吻之后，理所当然的把牙齿刺入了他脖颈处的腺体内，顺理成章的标记了被他压在身下的男孩儿。  
精液灌满了他的体腔，圣徒感觉到了恍惚和酸胀，他的肚子被精液填的满满的，后穴所含不下的液体从他被过度使用，有些合不拢的穴中流了出来。他的阿尔法坐在帐篷中间铺满了兽皮的软椅上，将他抱在怀里，温柔的亲吻他脖颈处刚刚成型的腺体，体贴的在他耳边说着安慰的话，又一次深深地抵入了他的体内。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 其实不死者是…咳咳。


End file.
